


A Quiet Discussion

by mific



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: Yuletart, Digital Art, F/F, Femlock, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Sherlock and Joan in the aftermath of a case</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Discussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/gifts).



> Created for [Yuletart 2012](http://yuletart.dreamwidth.org). I was thrilled to get a prompt from Frek asking for femlock art, as I especially wanted to try my hand at it.  
> Original painting made in photoshop and I'm into this digital crayon-scratch thing at the moment - like kids' crayon-scratch pictures but with photoshop layers.

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/229470/229470_original.jpg)

click through for full size to see the details


End file.
